herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Stinging Nettle
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |usedFor= Alchemy, Cooking |levelUnlock=5 |purchasePrice = 1 (5-pack) |sellPrice= 1 }} is a type of collecting flowers item. Locations This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria - 11 *Gulf of Sidra, Libya - 19 ;Asia *Aydingkol, China - 25 *Bosten Lake, China - 13 *Hua Shan, China - 16 *Huangshan, China - 18 *Maijishan Grottoes, China - 21 *Nong'an, China - 17 *Qaidam Basin, China - 16 *Song Shan, China - 21 *Tongren, China - 18 *Yalu He River, China - 23 *Yushu, China - 10 *Sambhar Lake, India - 16 *Silakhor Plain, Iran - 19 *Tharthar Lake, Iraq - 25 *Sea of Galilee, Israel - 10 *Dzungarian Gate, Kazakhstan - 22 *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan - 21 *Saryarka, Kazakhstan - 21 *Tamgaly Gorge, Kazakhstan - 71 *Singing Dunes, Mongolia - 16 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 11 *Palmyra, Syria - 11 *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan - 21 *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan - 13 *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan - 21 ;Europe *The Stone Mushrooms, Bulgaria - 23 *Autun, France - 3 *Calais Shore, France - 39 *Chavignol, France - 10 *Vix, France - 10 *Bavarian Forests, Germany - 11 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 7 *Eleusis, Greece - 17 *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary - 9 *Zengo, Hungary - 3 *Florence, Italy - 7 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 26 *Hoogeloon, Netherlands - 8 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 9 *Dacian Fortresses, Romania - 18 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia - 12 *Lake Beloye, Russia - 16 *Mirny, Russia - 36 *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia - 26 *Almaden, Spain - 3 *Mont Perdu, Spain - 27 *Sella Valley, Spain - 7 *Tower of Hercules, Spain - 14 *Aavasaksa, Sweden - 28 *Guernsey, UK - 10 ;Europe cont'd *Norfolk Broads, UK - 5 *Oban, UK - 22 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 26 *The Cotswolds, UK - 11 *Sudak Shore, Ukraine - 10 ;North America *Akimiski Island, Canada - 18 *Alice Lake, Canada - 28 *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada - 12 *Deninu Kue, Canada - 12 *La Gaspesie, Canada - 5 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 12 *Okanagan Lake, Canada - 11 *Pelly Crossing, Canada - 22 *Schefferville, Canada - 16 *Sioux Lookout, Canada - 4 *Western Fundy Shore, Canada - 5 *Nuuk, Greenland - 6 *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico - 9 *Alligator Bend, United States - 14 *Bellhammon Tract, United States - 19 *Black Rock Desert, United States - 13 *Cascade Springs, United States - 8 *Chiricahua, United States - 9 *Cunningham Island, United States - 6 *Cypress Creek, United States - 16 *Death Valley, United States - 14 *Deepwater Creek Bay, United States - 63 *Devil's Garden, United States - 12 *Emerald Bay, United States - 7 *Great Smoky Mountains, United States - 31 *Guadalupe Mountains, United States - 26 *Gurdon, United States - 5 *Lake o' the Dalles, United States - 6 *Mesa Verde, United States - 26 *Mushroom Rock, United States - 5 *Niagra Falls, United States - 8 *Old Faithful, United States - 12 *Omak Lake, United States - 10 *Palo Duro Canyon, United States - 26 *Pelican Bay, United States - 10 *Petrified Forest, United States - 4 *Serpent Mound, United States - 50 *Wardenclyffe Tower, United States - 50 Uses Recipes Cooking Recipes: *Nettle Soup *Rennet Alchemy Recipes: *Nettle Cordial *Rennet Quests This item is not needed in any quests Achievements This item is needed for the following achievements: *Not in Bloom Achievement (1 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac